Follow Your Arrow
by CrackFicGirl
Summary: "Well, if I say no, you'll think I'm a prude. But if I say yes, you will think I'm a drunk once I down the first one." / "So I say just follow your arrow wherever it points." / Ally Dawson is a introvert who sees the world in a whole different light than everyone else. Leave it to Austin Moon, a outgoing guy, to help her break out of her bubble and follow her arrow.
1. Starting Line

**AN: I really don't know why I am writing this story at 11:00 pm on a Sunday and I should probobly go to sleep because finals and shit so yeah oops did I forget to mention I swear a fucking lot and my AN's will probs never hav good grammar but what ever did i mention dat I'm in honors English? Yeah I hav straight a's too. Okey well any way, here's chapther one.** **Oh oops one sec... I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALL OR ANY OTHER THING THAT IS COPY RIGHTED IN MY STORY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY PLACE CALLED THE BLACKBIRD PUB AND IF THERE IS WELL SHIT SORRY OKAY THX 4 READING ALL MA CRAP LEZ GYT TO DA STRY**

**Ally's POV**

God help me.

I am stuck in my best friends favorite restaurant with a couple friends and 25-35 year olds watching the football game on TV.

At least the Miami Dolphins are winning.

And, there may or may not be a cute guy sitting a few bar stools down.

Yes god, please help me gain the courage to talk to that blond haired, brown eyed, beautiful man.

Literally the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is that we haven't 'Met yet.' **(1)**

Okay now I might be fantasizing about this guy too much.

I have been admiring him from a far for the past ten minutes.

In that time, the Dolphins made one touch down and god knows how many plays.

The only thing there is left to do is talk to him.

So guess what I do...

Did you guess?

Good.

I got up, and walked my ass over to him.

"Hey bro. I'm sorry, it's just football, and with friend, And interacting with humans instead of sitting home and watching Netflix, and I think that's it." I said. A tounge tied rant is a great first impression! **(2)**

"I thought I was the only one." The blond said, chucking. "Wait, really?" I said, shocked that there is someone on this world as messed up as I am.

"Uh, yeah. You think I want to be here on a Sunday night when I would obviously rather be finishing my paperwork for work and then watching some Orange is The New Black?" **(2) **He said, cute smile and all.

"Yessssss." I groaned out, him releasing another chuckle.

God damn that laugh could make me more drunk than the under graduates here are.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked me.

I already know the answer to this question.

"Well, if I say no, you'll think I'm a prude. But if I say yes, I'll be a drunk in your eyes once I down the first one, so I think I will pass." I remarked.

"Smart girl." He muttered.

"I don't think I ever got your name, blondie." I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Maybe you didn't get it because you didn't ask for it. Anyway, my name is Austin. What's yours?" He asked.

"Ally." I replied simply, a small grin on my face.

**AN: Yes, yes I kno it's short af but deal wit me here. I'm tired an I wanna goh to friggin sleep so yea. Night! I love you all!**

**1) Troye Sivan anybody?**

**2) I DONT OWN NETFLIXXXXX**


	2. Awkward

**AN: with this story I will be posting a short chapter every day get it got it good. I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY YAAAYYY**

Ally's POV

"Well Ally, I think I would like your phone number for future reference." Austin said, handing me his phone.

God this guy rushes relationships.

"Uh okay, take mine and make a contact." I replied, handing him my phone.

I received my phone about a minute later with a new contact.

The Most Awkward Person You Have Ever Met

I let out a little laugh.

"You think you're more awkward than you actually are." I said to him. He seemed pretty friggin confident.

"I think I might be a little different without some liquid courage." He replied, gesturing to the beer he was sipping.

"Okay, I don't want to be weird, but what age are you?" I asked. Shit. Why did I just say that?

"I'll tell you if promise not to google me, drive to my house, and torture me." He said, cracking a small grin.

"Do I look like I have the energy to do that?" I asked.

"I guess your right. I'm 27. I kinda hate it though because when my age is divisible by nine

It is a sign that the number apocalypse is coming." He said, flashing me a boyish grin.

"I'm going to turn 27 next week. It kinda sucks because my parents live really far away and my friends have this art show to attend. I'm the only one in my group of friends who isn't a artist. It kind of sucks, but at least I get a break from them sometimes." I rambled.

"Yeah, all my friends think I'm a smart ass just because I'm a lawyer." He said.

Oh shit.

He's a friggin lawyer?

Your kidding me right?

Don't lawyers get payed really well?

I think this will be a very nice relationship.

"Yeah, well I'm a lawyer too. Just not the regular kind of law firm thing. I arrange all of the contracts and other legal crap at Starr Records." I said.

"Hey, my townhouse isn't far from here. After the game, do you want to hang at my place?" He asked.

"Sure! Just let me tell Trish before we go.' I replied.

This is gonna be one hell of a night.

**AN: hope u liked it review oky? K THX bye**


	3. Playlists

**AN: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

Ally's POV

His car is a BMW M3.

It is possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

And I've seen the Statue of David.

"Vroom vroom..." He said as he put the key in the ignition.

I laughed.

It's funny how easily he can make me laugh.

"Put on your seat belt, so you can be safe!" He exclaimed, mimicking Dora.

I laughed again.

Austin took one of his hands off the wheel to flip on a playlist he made.

The screen in the car had five different playlist names on them.

_When Dad is in the Car_

_When Mom is in the Car_

_When Family is in the Car_

_When Avery is in the Car_

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"Uh, first of all, who's Avery?" I asked.

Is he taking other girls home?

Is he a creep waiting to kill me?

What? Hey, it could happen!

"Chill Ally, she's just my sister." Austin said, making a turn into a neighborhood of townhouses.

"Oh shit." He sighed.

"What?" I said.

"I took a wrong turn. It's kinda hard to see at night." He said, smirking while he made a three point turn.

I tapped the playlist that said Favorites.

Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud filled the car.

Austin started sing the song that he obviously knew by heart.

The song started towards the end, probably because he was listening to it on the way to the pub.

I started to sing along too.

It was my favorite song, how could I not!

_Baby we found love right where we are_

_and we found love right where we are_

The song was about to end before Austin parked the car and turned off the engine.

Since he had probably just got out of law school a couple of months ago, he only lived in a townhouse.

But it was a really nice townhouse.

Like, really nice.


End file.
